Turnabout Confessions: Revised Edition
by Yaoi Huntress Earth
Summary: When Dick finally decides to reveal his feelings to Edgeworth, he discovers that his silverhaired beauty's past is a lot darker than he once thought. Contains MM


TURNABOUT CONFESSIONS

NOTE: The fic takes place after case 4.

"Dick's in loooove." Dick could still hear Maya's voice teasing him. It was more playful and mischievous than anything resembling ridicule, but he still found it embarrassing. Even after she reinsured him that she thought his crush on Edgeworth was cute. Thank God she was off to continue her medium training instead of annoying him with stupid questions about weather his little plan worked the next day. Then again, she was the one that convinced him to "follow his heart" and tell Edgeworth how he felt.

_"What the Hell am I doing?"_ Dick was now standing in front of the door to his beloved silver-haired lawyer's office. He tightened his grip on the handle to the box of wine he bought at the gas station two blocks away and tried to take a deep breath. Even if Edgeworth laughed at his face, he was sure that he'd appreciate the wine; classy guys like him were definitely into that kind of stuff.

Who would've thought that in two years' time Dick would find himself in love again? It wasn't like Edgeworth made such a great impression when they first met. He seemed like another one of those pampered, little young republican rich boys who thought that anyone who made less than a million a year was worthy of ridicule, but Edgeworth was different. His elegance and grace intrigued him, his strong sense of justice earned his respect, the time they spent together won his heart, and when he was cleared of those horrible murder charges, it made Dick realize how much the young lawyer meant to him. The murder charges, Dick's mind flashed back to VonKarma. If that creepy bastard ever got out of jail, he'd beat the living shit out of him. Mentor be damned, you can't purposely hurt, manipulate, and frame someone for murder and still call yourself a human. Edgeworth did his best to hide it and pretty much fooled any casual observer that he was only a little remorseful. But those people didn't see him huddled in his cell with his head buried into his fists, trying not to cry.

"The door's open." Edgeworth's voice startled him. With his heart beating fast enough to explode, Dick obeyed. "You know, it's funny." Edgeworth mused as he sat by his chessboard, his attention focused on a red pawn he was dangling between his right thumb and index finger.

"What is, sir?" Dick gulped as if Edgeworth was going to lunge at him and claw his throat out.

The whole place was quiet enough that when he dropped the pawn, it sounded like a wrecking ball when it hit the board. "Everything." He turned toward Dick, that normally handsome and refined face he loved so much was now drained of any emotion.

"I got some wine." Dick nervously smiled, holding up the box for Edgeworth to see. Why did this whole situation have to be so damn tense? It took every once of willpower he had to go through with this and now he was starting to get queasy. It wasn't like he expected Edgeworth to be in high spirits after everything he had been through, but not like he was staring at the box as if Dick was lying. "There's a spout in the back." Edgeworth simply nodded and brought out two silver cups from his tea set. With a shaking hand, Dick forced his entire concentration into pouring the wine; can't risk making him any more upset than he already is. Thankfully not a single drop escaped its target, allowing him breathe a sigh of relief. "Cheers?" Edgeworth flashed what Dick guessed was a smile and the two of them clicked their cups and drank in silence.

"Thank you." His voice was only a few decibels away from silent.

"Anything for you, pal."

By the end of his second serving, Edgeworth's tongue had finally begun to loosen up. "You'd think I'd know better." He poured himself another cup.

"It's not your fault. How were you suppose to know that VonKarma was gonna frame you?" Dick replied as he removed his trench coat and placed it at the edge of the sofa.

The lawyer shook his head and took a hefty gulp of wine. "It's not that; he said he loved me." Dick tried to keep from spitting out the wine in his mouth and nearly choked on it. Ignoring his coughing, Edgeworth continued. "It started after he gave a lecture during my freshman year at college." He sighed, his mind flashing back to the lecture. For as intimidating as VonKarma was, there was something quite captivating about him when he was outside of the courtroom. The way his voice would grab your attention by the balls, ordering it to focus on him and the subtle passion when he talked of his life's work; there was hardly an unfocused student in the room. "You should've heard him, Gumshoe." A brief nostalgia trip of happier times took over Edgeworth. "And when he wanted to talk to me afterwards, I jumped at the chance." Now back to reality, Edgeworth looked down into his cup. "Despite what fantasies you have about me beating women off with a stick, I was very lonely."

"A handsome guy like you? A girl would have to be nuts to turn you down."

"Probably. You could give me a hundred and I still wouldn't be interested." Dick wasn't sure if this made chance to admitting his feelings for him any easier or not. "But he didn't care."

"I'm glad you told me." VonKarma placed his hand on a younger and more naive Edgeworth's shoulder. Even now, Edgeworth wasn't sure what made him want to come out to his mentor. All they were doing was having tea at VonKarma's ancestral home after the meeting and it just slipped. "But you're going to have to be careful." The younger Edgeworth's sigh of relief stopped in its tracks and he threw his mentor a puzzled look. "The law community is extremely conservative and they don't look too kindly upon those with, how do I say it, "alternative lifestyles."" Edgeworth's shoulders tensed up under his mentor's hand. "I know, it's unfair," He placed his free hand on the younger man's other shoulder, firmly massaging them in tiny circles. "But I've seen far too many promising young attorneys quit because of some small-minded ingrates." Those hands of his were amazing; Edgeworth could feel his nervousness and fear generated from VonKarma's horror story fade away. "You have potential, Miles. Don't throw it away."

"You mean it?" Those last two sentences struck Edgeworth's heart hard enough to almost break it. A pair of gloved hands sought both sides of his face, caressing his cheeks with a firm gentleness that made Edgeworth moan. It was almost unbelievable how such a simple, yet touching gesture could slip through the cracks of the walls around his heart. All the time Edgeworth spent burying himself into his dreams at the expense of his childhood and chances at love brought a stinging pang of regret over all the wasted chances. He was better than this, his mentor never let his personal feelings get in the way of his life and now he was ready to throw himself into VonKarma's arms.

"With every word."

"What about your wife?"

"Heleena's dead, Miles." His almost forcefully turned Edgeworth toward him. "I'm quite capable of loving again." He leaned his mouth forward, bestowing the younger man with his first kiss. "I'll protect you," He said with quiet passion after breaking the kiss off. "I promise."

"Yeah, from everything, but you." Edgeworth unknowingly mumbled; his hands wrapped around his cup as if it was VonKarma's lying throat. If Dick wasn't in the room, he'd follow his desire to tear his clothes to ribbons, run into the employee washroom, and painfully scrub every inch of skin that old man touched with those wonderful hands of his.

"What did you say?" Dick was about to refill his cup, but the pain in the other man's face killed any thirst he had.

"Nothing."

"So was he..." Dick's urge to kick himself arisen a second after he finished talking.

"Yes." Not a single bit of anger/offense marred Edgeworth's face. "It was on my 21st birthday." At least he was taking every one of Dick's stupid comments well until he let out a very bitter laugh that sent a chill up Dick's spine. "It's time to put childish things away, Miles." Edgeworth said in an all too perfect attempt at mockingly imitating VonKarma's voice. Was this the same man he knew and loved? All Dick could see now was a cracked shell of what Edgeworth use to be, desperately trying to keep his emotions from spilling out. "It wasn't that I was doing it against my will."

"How do I look?" A then 21-year-old Edgeworth was back at his mentor's home, feeling almost a little weird as he walked out of VonKarma's private bathroom. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the frilly red suit that his mentor bought him for his birthday; in fact he was quite flattered with how it looked so much like the blue one that VonKarma always wore.

The nagging question was if he was really worthy of it. VonKarma was never an easy man to please. Even after the year and a half they had been together, the older man had hardly touched him. He said it was due to a mix of a low sex drive as well as protecting both their reputations, but there were times when Edgeworth wondered if just maybe that kiss was nothing more than a moment of pity to make him feel less guilty about his homosexuality.

"Ravishing." Edgeworth could feel his heart skip a beat, momentarily shutting off his brain long enough for him not to notice VonKarma walk up from behind and wrap his arms around Edgeworth's waist. "But it's not your only gift." He removed one of his hands, using it to gently grasp the bottom of Edgeworth's chin, rotating his head until their lips were hardly an inch apart. "It's time to put childish things away, Miles." A shocked second passed before Edgeworth got use to the concept of his mentor kissing him so passionately to return the gesture.

"I thought you weren't interested." Edgeworth couldn't help feeling a little breathless when the kiss broke off. His mentor placed two fingers over Edgeworth's lips.

"I'm doing this for you, my boy." Removing the fingers, VonKarma kissed him again with an even greater passion than before and let his one free hand to remove the lacey ascot around his neck.

Edgeworth gasped in pleasure when VonKarma's fingers tenderly brushed against a newly discovered erogenous zone where his throat was. How arousing it was to have the younger man slowly lose his will at the slightest touch. It almost tempting enough to make VonKarma forget about his petty vengeance and ravish the boy as if he actually loved him. He paused, regained his composure and lightly ran his tongue down the back of Edgeworth's neck while undoing his wine red jacket. The gasps transformed into a low moan as those wonderful hands that brought Edgeworth such pleasure before teased him as they caressed the pale, smooth skin beneath each layer of clothing they removed with agonizing slowness.

"Turn around." VonKarma almost smirked at how Edgeworth obeyed without a single thought; it was just too perfect. He let his eyes wander all over the handsome, effeminate young man in front of him as if he was appraising a piece of fine art. If only Edgeworth was born a girl, a beautiful, graceful one that would give his darling Franziska a run for her money and make him want toss her onto his bed, passionately making love to her. For now, he'd just have to make due.

Without a single thought, Edgeworth nearly threw himself at his mentor. All the emotional control that was pounded into his head since he was a child had faded away to reveal a side that could just taste the long-suppressed need to be loved. He ran one of his hands through VonKarma's hair, gazing lovingly into the older man's eyes. There he was acting like a naïve, love-struck teenager. If he just lifted his eyes from his law books for three seconds to make some attempt at a love life, he wouldn't feel so stupid.

Yet, his soon-to-be lover was patient enough to put up with him and help guide Edgeworth's hands to the top buttons of his coat, silently allowing him undo them. Within seconds, Edgeworth was able regain his composure and began working on the buttons with a Victorian era sense of self-control as if he had done this so many times that it was routine. With the jacket, shirt, and ascot finally removed, he found himself unable to keep his eyes off his mentor. While definitely not buff, VonKarma did have a nicely defined body, no real noticeable amount of flab or anything.

Edgeworth's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, his lips brushing against VonKarma's neck, his chest, his stomach until he reached the hem of his pants. He quickly undid the zipper taking out his mentor's penis, feeling a little disappointed that it was still flaccid. Oh well, it was good opportunity to put what he knew to work. It embarrassed Edgeworth to even think about all the times he'd lock himself in his apartment, looking at reality gay porn sites on the Internet and then minimizing the windows after the clips ended, unable to not feel a little sleazy afterwards. The slight moan that escaped VonKarma's lips and his growing erection boosted the Edgeworth's confidence. Remembering something from an FAQ he read, Edgeworth removed one of his hands from the other man's waist and began stroking himself.

"Such a good boy." VonKarma mused, finding himself turned on by his lover's submissiveness and desire to please him. He stoked the head of the silvery-haired man below him like a beloved dog with each surge of pleasure that ran through him. "Stop." He pulled Edgeworth's warm mouth from his member, almost regretting how nice it was to get a blowjob after all those years. "I have no intention of cumming in your mouth."

Until the near end of the third day of his murder trial, Edgeworth had always thought that VonKarma was just eager to bring their relationship to the next level when he carried Edgeworth to his bed and then removed the rest of his clothing. Since then he worried that the reason his first time was so brief was closer to his desire to get this all over with. Just like the start of their relationship, he could hardly remember being touched back in return. Other than the required lubing-up of his ass. Damn, why did even that have to be so wonderful? The way those fingers expertly stroked his insides, forcing his body to spasm each time they hit his prostate.

"Responsive little whore, aren't we?" VonKarma smirked, slamming his fingers into him as hard as he could.

"Oh, yes." Edgeworth replied mindlessly as he arched his back in pleasure. Playing the role of a slut was almost humiliating when the more rational parts of his brain began to return, but it did amuse his lover and that was all that mattered because he believed that he was loved back.

"Very well then." VonKarma removed his fingers and began to putting on a condom that he kept in the same bedside drawer as the lubricant. "Spread 'em." Just as he expected, Edgeworth impulsively kneeled against the side of the bed with his legs spread out, both nervous and excited to feel his mentor inside him.

He gritted his teeth, trying to hide his pain with the first, unexpected thrust, but it eventually went away after he realized that focusing on his own ignored erection helped ease the pain, making the thrusts more pleasurable. VonKarma picked up the pace, slamming himself harder and faster into his lover until the younger man's pleasure-filled screams were the only sound he could hear. He never expected Edgeworth to be this responsive, but it made the whole act all the sweeter when the younger man was reduced to a shambling, sticky mess when they both came together.

"Th-thank you." Edgeworth attempted to utter out anything resembling normal human speech, but was too weary to put a coherent sentence together and opted to collapse against the bed.

"Happy birthday, Miles." VonKarma smiled, stroking his hair again as he finally pulled out.

_"God, how long was that bastard planning this? He probably has a piano crate filled with stuff."_ Dick could just picture the endless supply of notebooks labeled "Ways to Screw-Over Edgeworth," copies of personal files, pie charts, and maybe even one of those novelty voodoo dolls dressed in a frilly red suit, covered in pins. No wonder why VonKarma didn't put up a fight when the bailiff hauled his ass away (unless you counted him banging his head against the wall when Phoenix revealed his little plan in front of the entire courtroom).

"It's probably no different from what you're planning." Like a tiger after its dinner, Edgeworth sprang from his chair and made his way toward Dick with graceful speed that didn't even give the detective a chance to think.

"I'd nev..."

"You think I'm as stupid as you are?" All the anger and pain in Edgeworth's voice destroyed any sexiness that seeing him tear off his jacket would've had. "I've seen the way you've looked at me. What were you going to do? Get me drunk and have your way with me on my desk?"

"We don't have to." It was like being in the third grade all over again with Edgeworth playing the part of the overgrown ten-year-old who wanted his lunch money. Dick's words went right over his head as he tore off a piece of clothing with each step he made, nearly throwing the discarded pieces at him. Running out of clothes, an eerie stillness took over Dick as Edgeworth stood there naked, his gaze burning a hole into the detective, expecting the worst. _"Do something you idiot!"_

With a tinge of pity in his eyes, Dick wrapped his arms around Edgeworth's body and hugged him. Not even all the kicking and struggling in the world could break Dick's hold. The hurt and enraged creature Edgeworth had become had no existence; he was still the same strong, beautiful young man that Dick had loved for so long, warts and all. This just couldn't be. VonKarma sure didn't put up with his shit...

"..." Edgeworth touched the red mark VonKarma's hand made when Edgeworth's pleas earned him a slap to the face.

"This isn't one of your regular screw-ups, Miles." He could feel the love that he thought his mentor felt for him vanish. "Did you think killing that man would bring your father back?"

"I...I don't know." He tried his best to win those trials against Phoenix, he really did, but those slips-up had only helped to convince VonKarma to set his master plan into action. The boy was already starting to lose his touch to some rookie lawyer, so why bother with him?

"You disgust me." VonKarma turned his back, already heading toward the nearest door.

"Please, stop." He kept walking as if Edgeworth didn't even exist as his cries filled the room. "Don't leave me." Edgeworth's heart broke that very second as the door and his mentor's heart slammed shut.

It was nothing more than a sick little game with the hope that Edgeworth would get locked away or destroy himself in the process. "Why did he do it?" Edgeworth could feel his body simmer down to heartbroken tremble and a fresh batch of tears fall from his eyes as he buried half of his face into Dick's jacket. "He won that fucking case. What more could he want?" It was the third time in Edgeworth's life that he ever swore and personally, he didn't give a damn.

"Some people are just plain sick, pal."

Putting Dick's face into his hands, he gently kissed him. "Call me Miles."

"Ok, Miles." Dick said with a nervous laugh as he gently touched Miles' face. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when Miles leaned into his hand, cuddling it like an affectionate little kitten. It sure destroyed any doubts that were running through Dick's head the whole time, but he still couldn't keep his stomach from knotting up. He had the love of his life standing there naked and he wasn't on him. If his machismo were a sentiment being, it would never let him live it down.

Sensing his anxiety, Miles kissed him again. "Just hold me." He led Dick to his couch, laid him on it, and crawled on top of him. "Help me make the pain go away." Miles collapsed into Dick's arms, weary from the tears and the bad memories that plagued him, and feel asleep.

Even though he was asleep, Dick couldn't keep his arms from shaking as he reached for his trench coat, threw it over the both of them, and wrapped his arms around Miles' nude form. The case and this night must've taken more out of him than Dick thought. He never realized how frail and vulnerable Miles looked just before he threw the trench coat over them. Not that it hindered any of the grace and elegance young man possessed, but this newly exposed aspect only made him even more beautiful in Dick's eyes. Miles was never one to let his emotions out, but to have the chance to see it at it's best and at its worst was worth it.

"Yeah, I love you, too." Dick mused, kissing the younger man on the top of the head before joining him in a dreamless sleep.

The End.


End file.
